l. To provide technical support to proposed research studies in epidemiology, health services research and education. 2. To provide consultative and collaborative services to proposed research studies in epidemiology, health services research and education. 3. To enhance the general research environment through the provision of research and development, consultative, collaborative and teaching services beyond the proposed non-biomedical studies.